Broom Conquest Ending
by The 11th Hour Bastard
Summary: What if Conquest Ending takes place in the Broom Closet?


Broom Conquest Ending

All the friends she knew were gone, what could it mean? Nepgear decided to go to the meeting room, perhaps she had simply missed a memo. A soft wind blew outside and perhaps rain started, Nepgear hoped one day she could see weather.

When Nepgear came to a set of two doors, she took the one to the left. Yet, there was not a single soul either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Nepgear decided to go straight into the CPU Room in hopes she could find her big sis Neptune or even Histoire; asking them what actually happened.

Halfway through, Nepgear stepped into the broom closet, but there's nothing there so she turned back on track.

There was nothing here. No choice to make. No path to follow. Just an empty broom closet. No reason to still be here.

It was baffling that Nepgear was still just sitting in the broom closet. She wasn't even doing anything, not even shlicking while fantasizing about Uni, Vert, Arfoire and Peashy. At least if there was something to interact with, she'd be justified in some way. As it is, she's literally just lollygagging.

Are you... Are you really still in the broom closet, Nepgear? Standing around doing nothing? Why? Please offer lil' me some explanation here; I'm- I'm genuinely confused. If I'm not narrating the story I'd feel like kissing you already because your weirdness is just so cute.

Nep jr., you do realize there's no choice or anything in here right? If I said "Nepgear walked past the broom closet" at least you would've had a reason for exploring it to find out. Maybe Uni was tied up in erotic position in the broom closet and you unlocked a scene with her—who knows!

But it didn't even occur to me, because literally, this closet, is of absolutely, no significance to the story, whatsoever. I never would've thought to mention it.

Maybe to you, this is somehow it's own branching path. Maybe, when you go talk about this with your friends, you'll say: "OH! DID U GET THE BROOM CONQUEST ENDING? THE BROOM CONQUEST ENDING WAS MY FAVRITE!1 XD" I hope your friends find this concerning. No, Conquest Ending was still shit and you should feel like shit for witnessing lil' me being killed in the end.

...or not...sniff...sniff...

Nepgear was nerdy and lewd, and really, really weird. She probably only got the job because her big sister is too damn lazy and this nation will crumble without her; that's how she is. Also, Nepgear is addicted to mecha and yuri.

Well, I've come to a very definite conclusion about what's going on right now. You're dead. You got to this broom closet, explored it a bit, and were just about to leave because there's nothing here, when a physical malady of some sort shut down your central nervous system and you collapsed on the keyboard. Well, in a situation like this, the responsible thing is to alert someone nearby so as to ensure that your soul is taken care of, before it becomes a compost.

HELLO!? ANYONE WHO HAPPENS TO BE NEARBY! THE PERSON AT THIS PERSOCON IS DEAD! HE OR SHE HAS FALLEN PREY TO ANY NUMBER OF YOUR COUNTLESS HUMAN PHYSIOLOGICAL VULNERABILITIES. IT'S INDICATIVE OF THE LONG-TERM SUSTAINABILITY OF YOUR SPECIES. PLEASE REMOVE THEIR ORGANIC MEATBAG FROM THE AREA AND INSTRUCT ANOTHER HUMAN TO TAKE THEIR PLACE AT THE CHOBIT, MAKING SURE THEY UNDERSTAND ADVANCED FIRST-PERSON AUDIO GAME MECHANICS, AND FILLING THEM IN ON THE HISTORY OF TVTROPES IN VIDEO GAMING, SO THAT THE IRONY AND INSIGHTFUL COMMENTARY OF THIS GAME IS NOT LOST ON THEM.

Alright, when you've done that, just step out into the hallway.

[ _Player steps out into the hallway_ ]

Ah, second player! It's good to have you on board. I guarantee you can't do any worse than the person who came before you.

[ _Player steps back into the broom closet_ ]

You too? Unbelievable. I'm at the mercy of an entire species, of invalids. Perhaps there's a Dogoo nearby you can hand the controls too. A Pixelvader, Sunflower and even flying visual novels? Look, you can hammer out the details, I'm not particularly picky. I'll just be waiting for when you're ready to pick up the story again.

[Second playthrough, _when the Player goes back into the broom closet_ ]

Oh, no! Oh, no no no no no no no no no no no no, not again- I won't be part of this- I'm not going to encourage you- I'm not going to say anything at all. I'm just going to be patient and wait for you to finish whatever it is you enjoy doing so much in this room. Please, take your time.

[..and Nepgear proceeds to fap in the broom closet while the narrator followed suit.

Yes, fap.]


End file.
